Feelings
by D-Naruto
Summary: Drabble. NejiTema. Romance con gotas de angustia y, finalmente, el triunfo del amor. Gris frente a azul añil. ¿Qué pasa en casa de los Hyuuga?


**Versión mejorada de este drabble en clave de reto. Es un pairing que no me atrae, pero de eso trata un reto: escribir una historia con cualquier pareja.  
**

**Pareja:** Hyuuga Neji y Sabaku no Temari**  
Frase:** _"Mi corazón me ha dado tantos sentimientos encontrados... He odiado tu mundo, y he terminado aceptándolo. He maldecido a los tuyos y ahora los acepto pero nunca, nunca he dejado de amarte así"._  
**Drabble:** Feelings

Los días pasaban tranquilos en aquella reluciente primavera. Por enésima vez, allí estaban los dos, tumbados. El día era espectacular. Los sonidos primaverales colmaban de dulzura la estación de las flores. Las pocas nubes formaban figuras de algodón que llevaban a imaginarse en otros mundos. Un placer para la vista y para la mente. El mismo placer que embriagaba a aquellos dos amantes. Cuerpos semidesnudos sobre la hierba. Resultado de la pasión. El placer de estar juntos. El amor azul y puro.

- Neji…- susurró la rubia, mientras acariciaba el cabello ébano.

- ¿Hm?

- Te quiero.- se acercó al chico desprevenido y lo besó delicadamente en la frente.

Él se incorporó. Sonrío tímidamente. Hincó su codo izquierdo sobre la verde hierba y la miró. Blanco contra azul. Un duelo de miradas comenzó en ese instante. El chico alargó la mano hacia una zona descubierta del cuerpo de ella. Y, ella, la apartó divertida.

- Las manos quietas.- sacó la lengua en un gesto impropio.

- Antes no decías eso.- picó él con su típico sarcasmo.

- Serás…- ella fue cortada por una caricia.

Neji aprovechó para acercarse y comenzar a mimar a la kunoichi de la Arena. Caricias en el pelo. Besos en el rostro. Suaves. Tiernos. Ella se dejó guiar. Estaba junto al hombre que amaba. Nada malo podía pasar. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza. Cerró sus perlas añil y disfrutó. Los dos se cubrieron bajo el manto verde y volaron. Éxtasis. Gotas de pasión. Sentimientos a la luz del día. Pero, en un rincón oscuro, alguien espiaba…

~ o ~

Una semana después, mientras entrenaban en la casa Hyuuga, el tío de Neji le llamó la atención. Él se encaminó hacia la sala, donde Hiashi Hyuuga lo esperaba. Estaba serio. De brazos cruzados. Ojos cerrados. Cara arrugada. Habló.

- Neji.- comenzó con voz potente.

- ¿Sí, Hiashi-sama?

- Iré al grano. Quiero que dejes de ver a esa chica, y…

- No hará falta que siga, Hiashi-sama.- Temari había entrado en la sala.- Mañana me vuelvo a Sunagakure.- terminó, mirando a Neji con pena y al hombre con rabia contenida.

No hubo más palabras. La chica salió de aquella maldita casa. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir y a rodar por sus mejillas. Neji, resignado, se fue a su habitación. Estaba harto de vivir aquello cada día. Uno tras otro. Nunca iba a mejorar la situación. ¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel? Pensó, refugiado en su mente. Mientras tanto, Hiashi Hyuuga seguía de pie, contemplativo. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. ¿Remordimientos?

~ o ~

Al día siguiente, soleado, la rubia kunoichi se despedía de Konoha. No pudo ver por última vez a Neji antes de marcharse. Se sentía sola. Recordó los últimos días al lado de aquel chico que la hacía vibrar, sentir, reír y, en definitiva, vivir. Después de haber sufrido tanto con su relación anterior. Él la salvó de acabar con el corazón roto. Y, ahora, se había topado con un muro difícil de franquear. No quedaba más remedio que rendirse. El clan Hyuuga era tan complejo que, ni con toda la paciencia del mundo, conseguiría descifrar sus secretos. Lo mejor era olvidar, pero no podía. Lo amaba demasiado.

Neji estaba destrozado. La mañana era bella, pero su vida había sido oscurecida. Rencor. Odio. Sentimientos que llenaban su corazón, recordando lo que sucedió el día anterior. Y, al bajar las escaleras, se encontraron. Frente a frente. Hiashi Hyuuga lo miró. Escudriñó su cara. Neji estaba serio. Su rostro mostraba la frialdad que sentía por aquella persona. Aunque lo tratará como miembro del mismo clan, nunca olvidaba que pertenecía a la rama secundaria. La que no merecía felicidad. Así se sentía el chico. Así se lo mostró a su tío. Sin palabras. Sólo miradas. Hinata y Hana aparecieron, sin querer, en el pasillo. En seguida notaron la tensión e intentaron algo para disminuirla.

- Buenos días, papá, Neji.- dijo la más pequeña.

- B-buenos días…- apoyó Hinata, tímida.

- Buenos días, hijas.- habló el hombre.

- Buenos días, Hana-sama, Hinata-sama.- respondió Neji, sin quitar la vista de su tío.

- Neji…- empezó Hiashi.- Te debo una disculpa…

- No, no la necesito. Sé qué tengo que hacer.

Y, sin dar más explicaciones, se fue. Abandonó aquella casa. Se marchó sin más. Salió de la villa. Sus intenciones estaban claras: encontrar a Temari. Lo que sentía por la rubia ninja, era más fuerte que el miedo o respeto que le tenía al jefe de su clan. Corrió. Saltó entre los árboles. Y, al anochecer, la alcanzó. Ella estaba esperándolo.

- Temari, perdóname.

- Neji, tú no tienes la culpa.- él sonrió por la caricia de ella.

- Volvamos. Mi tío se rindió esta mañana.

Aquella misma noche, estrellada, volvieron a la villa. Hiashi Hyuuga estaba arrepentido del trato que había tenido con los chicos. Se disculpó. Temari estaba realmente sorprendida. Pero, feliz. Hubo disculpas de ambos. Palabras agradecidas sonaron en aquellas paredes. Aceptación. Por fin, tranquilidad.

Minutos después volvían a estar juntos. De nuevo suaves juegos. Caricias de amor. Todo bajo el cielo lleno de estrellas.

- Neji…

- ¿Sí?

_- Mi corazón me ha dado tantos sentimientos encontrados... He odiado tu mundo, y he terminado aceptándolo. He maldecido a los tuyos y ahora los acepto, pero nunca, nunca he dejado de amarte así._

- Yo también te amo, Temari-chan…

Los latidos volvieron a despertar en sus corazones. Una vez más. Nunca la última. Una vez más, la pasión volvió a llenar sus cuerpos. Esta vez, bajo las estrellas. Sentimientos.


End file.
